Life changing Storms
by Chaotic Harlequin
Summary: Jade is stuck at Tori Vega's house because of a freak storm...this will end really well or really badly. jori.
1. Chapter 1

I stared stupidly at the parking lot.

The empty parking lot.

The parking lot where my sister Trina was supposed to be waiting for me to drive me home. I yanked out my pear phone and speed dialed Trina's number.

Trina answered almost immediately, which was a first for her.

"Can't talk right now Tori, have an extremely hot date right now bye!"

And with that she hung up. I stared at my phone like an idiot for second. Then I stopped; of course Trina would do something like. It's Trina for crying out loud. I really should have seen this coming. I stood there fuming, trying to figure out what to do. The sky was becoming darker every second with grey clouds, and unless I hurried, I would most likely get caught in a storm. Better start walking then.

I had just picked up my foot when a voice said right into my ear "Need a lift Vega?"

I couldn't help it. I jumped and tried to spin around to see who was behind me. Instead of simply just spinning around, my foot that was in the air somehow got tangled up with my foot that was still on the ground. I tripped and fell into the chest of the person behind me.

Boobs. I fell into a pair of soft boobs. Red faced with embarrassment, I looked up at the person, who turned out to be a Jade fighting laughter.

"Geez Vega, I asked if you wanted a ride, not if you wanted to feel me up"

"I don't want to feel you up!" I responded shrilly.

"Then why is your face still near my tits and your hands on my waist?"

Oh god.

Were my hands really on her waist?

Yes. Yes they were. And of course my face was still at her chest.

If I could just die now, that would be great.

"So do you want a ride home or are you just going to keep on holding on to me? Not that I'm complaining Vega." Jade asked with a mischievous tone.

"uh..a uh ride would be great Jade." I muttered, letting go of her. Wait what? Why wouldn't she complain about me holding her? Jade hates it when anyone but Beck and Cat touch her. In fact, the moment I grabbed onto her, she should have reacted violently. Not joked. Before I could ask her about it, she was already half way across the parking lot. Quickly jogging, I caught up to her just as she was opening her car door.

Just in time, because it started to rain. Hard. Jade started up the car and asked, "Why don't you have a ride Vega?" It always annoyed me that she would call me by my last name instead of my first. To me it meant that we weren't really friends.

"Trina was supposed to take me home, but she left to go on some date, my dad's a cop so he doesn't have time to pick me up and my mom doesn't have a car."

"Next time plan better Vega."

"How was I supposed to know Trina was going to just leave me there like that?"

"_How was I supposed to know_? Come on Vega, it's your sister."

"I don't sound like that! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Jade just smirked at me.

Frustratingly though, she did have a point. Trina thought of herself first, last and always. I really should have seen something like this coming. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Jade, were you worried about me?"

"No!" Jade barked a little to quickly.

I laughed, "me thinks-

"Me thinks you're about to walk home" Jade growled at me. I shut up. The rain was coming down harder then ever and I wouldn't put it past Jade to throw me out of the car and leave me there. But even then I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Jade just harrumphed and drove on.

We pulled up to my house and I needled at her till she agreed to come inside. Sprinting inside we didn't get completely soaked through. Jade didn't look pleased about that when I pointed that out.

"Tori is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yea it's me mami"

My mother came hurtling out of the kitchen and embraced me in a huge hug "oh thank god I was so worried about you!" The hug went on for a few seconds before Jade cleared her throat. "Mrs. Vega, I'm Tori's friend, I brought her home"

Wait..back up. Did she just call me her friend? Mami looked at her in surprise, and then she launched herself and enveloped her in a hug. I stifled a laugh at the look on Jade's face. Jade looked incredibly uncomfortable, as she stood there stiff as a board. After a few seconds she was trying to worm her way out of my mothers hold.

Mami let go of Jade and then said "storms getting pretty bad, you'll be staying for dinner"

"Oh no I'll be fine" Jade said with out hesitation. As if punctuating her sentence, lightening cracked and a few seconds after that, thunder boomed. Mami sniffed. "You'll be fine. Right. Ms. Jade you'll be staying for dinner, and that's that. Now you two go up to Tori's room and go change. Dinner will be ready in a about 10 minutes."

Jade stared after her, completely flabbergasted. (Don't look at me like that, it's a word!) Jade shook her head and looked out the window, as if debating if she could make a run for it. Her hand twitched towards the door; and before I could even think about what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and yanked her away from the door and up to my room.

**I personally enjoy walking through storms. Is it just me that likes that? **

**Well anyways, read and review if you please! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like! **

**-C.H.**


	2. Chapter 2

So I had a moment to escape, but considering the way the rain was thundering down it was a good thing that I was being dragged up to Tori's room. Speaking of which…..

Tori opened the door to her room and pushed me in, as if I would sprint from her room and out to my car. I won't lie, I had considered it a minute ago, but that massive storm canceled anything I had mind. (Light storm my goddamn ass) I looked around Tori's room, and honestly I was surprised. I was expecting some Malibu girl thing from Miss. Vega. But instead it was a generic room; a couple posters of that Taylor Swift twit and a few other singers adorned her walls, along with pictures of her family and friends.

"Geez Vega, if you wanted me in your room all you had to do was ask; not drag me up here" I said with a chuckle.

Tori turned a rather nice shade of scarlet in a matter of seconds. "To change clothes" I added. Tori grabbed onto that as if it was her lifeline or something.

"Of course..change clothes..," she mumbled looking everywhere but at me. I nodded. "Why, what were you thinking miss. Vega?"

"n-Nothing!"

"Sure" I said chuckling. I moved around her room poking and looking at various things. As I expected, on the desk right next to her laptop was a picture of her and Andre. The two have been attached at the hip since Miss Vega graced the halls of HA with her presence. For some reason, I felt a small stab of jealously that there weren't any pictures of us. Why I would be feeling that was beyond me.

My hand then brushed the mouse connected to the laptop. The laptop was password protected, but that wasn't what stopped me. It was the fact that the desktop background was the picture of Tori and I at the beach together. Normally I hated the beach, but Beck and I had just broken up, and Tori yanked me to the beach to try and cheer me up. It was the one and only time I had truly enjoyed the beach.

I was in stunned into silence, no snappy one liner in my mind or anything even remotely sarcastic. I stared at the picture for a few seconds, feeling…. happy about being right there with Tori.

I let out a startled sound, not a startled squawk or anything like that when I was forcefully brought back to reality by a shirt and shorts hitting the side of my head and wrapping themselves around my face. Untangling my self I glared at Tori who gave a completely unapologetic smile.

Fine. My turn.

I proceeded to take my clothes off. or tried to. Despite taking the time to poke through Tori's room, my clothes were still soaked and pretty much stuck to my skin. I got my shirt off just fine, but my jeans did not seem to want to come off. Well that's just great. As I tried to get them off, I felt another pair hands join me in my efforts. I looked up in surprise at Tori helped worm my pants off my legs into a heap on the floor. Tori stared at my legs for a full thirty seconds before I spoke up and said "Dinner and movie first Vega."

Tori blinked rapidly as if being brought back to earth. And then what I said began to sink in, and she (again) blushed bright red. She stumbled off to change her clothes muttering under her breath. My smirk evolved into outright laughter when Tori struggled just as much as I did with her jeans. After a few seconds, I walked over and helped yank her out of her jeans.

"I guess you being nice to someone is the same as dinner and a movie Jade"

"You wish Vega" I said a heartbeat slower then I normally would have said that. Maybe she didn't notice…. no she noticed. Wonderful.

We both got dressed and used the towel that Tori had gotten while I was off in lala land. I followed Tori down the stairs with my eyes firmly glued on her ass. What? Those shorts. On Tori Vega.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. There was no way in hell that I was sexually attracted to Tori freaking Vega. No way. Loud singing in Spanish broke up my inner rant. It didn't sound bad at all, it sounded like someone who sang only for fun, but still aimed to be on key.

"I see where you got your talent Vega, whatever happened to Trina's?" I asked.

"They say talent skips a generation" Tori replied immediately. I gave a loud bark of laughter at Tori mocking her sister. Tori seemed to beam at making me laugh before we both crossed over into the kitchen. Mrs. Vega danced this way and that setting up the dinning room table and bringing the food over to the table.

"Tori, your father will not be joining us tonight, he can't leave the station because of the storm and some _idiota_ thought it would be a brilliant idea to drive during a massive storm."

"And Trina mami?" Tori asked taking her seat and pointing me towards the one next to her.

Mrs. Vega let out a loud sniff. "I told her to come home as soon as the storm lets up, and when she does get here, we are going to have a little talk."

Tori seemed to accept this pretty easily. It was pretty obvious that Mrs. Vega was the real power in the house, and she was clearly not a woman to trifle with. I made a mental note to watch my mouth around her. I don't think I would survive unscathed with a fight against her. We had already seated ourselves and we began passing the plates around loading food onto them. Dinner with the Vega's had begun.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, see you all next time. **

**-C.H.**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. I'm sitting here at the dinning room table eating dinner with my Mami and _Jade West_!

Even more shocking was the fact that Jade was currently the soul of politeness right now. Any question or comment that was directed at her was answered politely or with some humorous sarcasm. Though any questions about her personal life were flat out ignored or deflected with her own questions or half answers that really weren't answers at all.

Surprisingly, Mami wasn't in the least bit bothered by the answers that weren't answers at all. She seemed to accept that Jade was an intensely private person that didn't like discussing her personal life. Outside the storm raged, and the rain slammed against the windows.

Jade looked outside, as if she was still contemplating leaving. Mami followed her, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Jade, would you mind helping me with the dishes?" Mami asked.

Jade's face twitched slightly, but she nodded and followed Mami to the kitchen.

I started to follow, carrying the dishes from the table when the power went out. I quickly set the dishes down on the island before turning around and running straight into Jade's boobs.

"Damn Vega, you have a thing for boobs or something?" Jade asked with a laugh.

"Oh she must have, I have some stories that you would love to hear Miss Jade" Mami spoke up with an affectionate laugh.

Oh my god. No. No Way were they going to be discussing any of this. Besides, Jade wont want to hear anything about my childhood, regardless of how funny it was. Right?

"I'd Love to hear them Mrs. Vega"

Of course. Can't I win today at all?

Mami ordered us to stay here while she went to go look for some flashlights and candles. The moment she left, I noticed that I was still attached to Jade. I don't know why, but I began to lift my arms up to put them around Jade. The moment before they would be completely around her, I stopped. Jade grabbed my arms and put them around her, before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer to her.

"Is this the part where you hurt me?" I asked softly.

Her answer, just as soft "No. Why would I do that? I like having you here"

I didn't have an answer to that; because honestly, I was stunned. Jade West of all people wasn't reacting violently to me being right there on her. If anything, she was pulling me closer into a hug!

Neither of us moved, we were clearly to comfortable to move. Only way this could be better was if we were lying down. Cuddling. Not doing anything else. Just cuddling. A beam of light shone through the hallway, and we heard Mami walking down towards us. Jade seemed to hesitate for a few second, and then she let go of me and back up out of my arms.

When Mami shined the lights on us, it looked like Jade wasn't to please about have to let go. Suffice to say, I was confused. Jade wasn't acting like her normal angry self. Jade forced a smile on her face that looked faker then..then something really fake. I don't know.

Mami looked a little confused, but then her face took on a dawning comprehension. I wondered what she was thinking.

"You said you had some stories for us Mrs. Vega?" Jade asked still wearing that fake smile of hers. I don't know who she was trying to fool.

Mami seemed to brighten in a heartbeat.

"yes I do, come to the living room, you'll be laughing all night"

Oh no. No no no no. This cant be happening. A thousand things ran through my mind. How the heck was I supposed to stop my mother from telling Jade of all people, horribly embarrassing stories about me?! Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Jade's hand grabbed mine and pulled me forward.

I was dragged along behind Jade until we reached the couch. Walking around, Jade pulled me down onto the couch and right next to her. There wasn't even an inch of space in between us. And she still hadn't let go of my hand. Even though our joined hands were hidden as best as they could be and still be comfortable, neither of us seemed all that inclined to let go. Well, I know I didn't want to let go of Jade's very soft hands. Hands that could be roaming all over m-….okay lets move on.

I don't know where that thought came from, but I wasn't willing to find out. At least not with my mom in the same room. Mami placed the biggest flash light in the center of the living room and sat down on the single seat couch right across from us.

"now then, what would you like to hear?"

Jade's trademark smirk was back. It looked natural this time. Oh god. This won't end well for me.

"I think I would like to hear about Tori's obsession with boobs"

"I'm not obsessed with boobs Jade!" I said shrilly.

Jade just looked at me and smirked.

Mami laughed and said "You sure about that little Jay? What about the baby sitter you had years ago?"

Jade leaned forward "this should be good"

Mami laughed again, and started to tell a horribly embarrassing story. I don't know why I didn't leave, or try to do anything. All I know is that all thoughts about moving left when Jade leaned back and put her head on my shoulder, and crossed her legs over my lap. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her tight, even as she roared with laughter over one of the baby sitter incidents.

**I hate Mondays. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-C.H.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And so, little Tori grabs onto the babysitter's chest, and then she proceeds to motorboat the poor girl for at least five minutes!"

I roared with laughter at the story, but when I snuck a look at Tori's mortified face, I laughed even louder. Mrs. Vega laughed and then continued on with the story.

"After some work the babysitter managed to get Tori off of her, and Tori then throws a temper tantrum and somehow manages to reattach herself to her chest and just sits there, and refused to move for almost an entire hour"

I laughed again, practically shaking while sitting atop of Tori. My legs still lay across her lap and my head was near her face, and her arms were wrapped around my waist. It was pretty nice. I glanced over at Mrs. Vega who seemed amused at the way we were sitting. I felt a little uncomfortable being under gaze, so I started to move. Until I say the look on Mrs. Vega's face. It was a glare that would have blasted through a tank. I stilled and sank even deeper into Tori's arms. Mrs. Vega's glare melted into a look of contentment.

Scary lady. Very scary.

I glanced at Tori who seemed none the wiser about the whole situation.

"Little Jay, could you get us some drinks please?" Mrs. Vega asked politely. Tori nodded, and pushed my legs aside so she could get up.

I wasn't sure I how I felt about being in a room with the first person who has successfully managed to intimidate me. Mrs. Vega looked at me, as if she was thinking about something.

"So Jade, how long have you had a crush on Tori?"

It's a damn good thing I didn't have a drink in my hands because I would have done a spit take.

"Can't answer that since I don't have a crush on your daughter Mrs. Vega" I answered coolly. Thank god for acting lessons and for natural talent.

"Please, call me Magdalena" She replied just as cool as I had spoken earlier. She had a light smile, and her face spoke clearly, as if she was shouting.

_Sure you don't have a crush on my daughter, you keep thinking that little girl_

Tori came in at that moment with several glasses. I grabbed one out of her hand and started drinking noisily from it. Tori looked a little confused at that, but she didn't comment.

After handing her mother a drink, Tori collapsed on me, and without thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Magdalena's face danced with a clear cut _I told you so_. All right fine, so I do have a small crush on Tori. I grumbled at being so obvious but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"So Mrs Ve- Magdalena, how did you meet Mr. Vega?" I asked

Magdalena gave a light chuckle, and she got a far away look, clearly remembering something.

"well, lets just say a storm like this truly changed my life"

Both Tori and I blinked at that. It didn't answer my question at all. I shrugged. I wasn't willing to make an issue of it. All of us chatted for a bit more, telling this story and that. I admit that it felt pretty good to be sitting here, with Tori on my lap and telling stories. The atmosphere was certainly very relaxed. Tori excused her to use the bathroom, and Magdalena looked at me the moment Tori left the living room.

I sighed. "All right fine, I have a slight small somewhat of a crush on your daughter" I mumbled. Magdalena chuckled. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

I glared at her for that, but otherwise made no comment.

"Now Jade, clearly you're wondering why I am asking this."

I nodded, not trusting my self to speak. Just earlier was I refusing to contemplate that I could be attracted to Tori in any way shape or form, and a few minutes of chatting with Magdalena I as admitting to something I had known for but had suppressed for months.

I waited somewhat impatiently, as Magdalena seemed to gather her thoughts so she could explain herself. Tori came in then at that moment, and Magdalena didn't seem inclined to say anything anymore. I was going to order Tori out of the room, but the moment I opened my mouth, Magdalena's eyes hardened and I snapped my jaw shut.

Suffice to say, I was confused. Tori's mother wasn't acting like any other mother I had the misfortune of meeting. She clearly is a nice lady, until you give her a reason to be mad. And she wasn't in the least bit mad about me crushing on her daughter. Which was a surprise in of itself. A bigger surprise was the fact that she got me to admit it.

What the hell is this woman planning?

**Magdalena Vega. Clearly she is planning something. I wonder what? Hope you enjoyed.**

**-C.H. **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked back into the room, and the atmosphere seemed…charged. I looked back and forth between Mami and Jade, and they both ignored me. I debated clearing my throat to announce my presence, when Jade suddenly announced that she had to use the bathroom. She stood up and practically sprinted out of the room.

"Mami, what happened?" I asked, concerned for Jade.

"She finally admitted the truth. Seemed she didn't like it"

I blinked at that. It made some sense, but not all that much. While I tried to figure out what had happened between the two of them, Mami came up and gently prodded me towards the bathroom. After a second I got the hint and went to go check on Jade.

I found her in the bathroom, using her phone as a flashlight as she stared into the mirror. She seemed…lost. I walked up behind and put my hand on her shoulder. Her hand came up and hovered over mine for a second, before putting it down on top of mine.

"Jade…" I started to say

"Don't worry about it Tori. It's nothing. I'm fine." Jade said.

"Doesn't seem like it to me"

"That's because you're not looking hard enough little Miss Tori"

"Hah! I knew something is wrong" I said triumphantly.

Jade turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I smirked. "You just said my name. You never call me by my name. So, therefor something is wrong"

Jade stared at me for a few seconds, and then broke out laughing. She laughed almost as hard as she did at the babysitter stories. She moved her hand to cover her face as she tried to stifle her laughter. (of course she failed on that part) After a minute of laughing, I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"I thought you would have been celebrating that I had stopped calling you by your last name" Jade said in between laughs. "Not accusing me of not feeling well"

I gave a shrug, and opened my mouth to reply; until I my eye caught the 6-inch scar on the inside of her arm. Hesitantly, I raised my hand until I could grab her arm and pull it close to me. I ran my fingers over the scar; sorrow overcoming any laughter I had. Jade watched for a second before she spoke.

"It's not your fault"

"How is not my fault Jade?" I snapped. A few weeks ago, our usual group was trying to set up the stage for a play that Jade had written. It was over a 100 degrees and the AC in the theatre had broken. Tempers got short; we all ended up fighting and then pretty much leaving. Jade had stayed behind to work on the set herself. One of the pieces had wires running to it that Sinjin and I were supposed to secure properly. We didn't. The wire had snapped and whipped across Jade's arm. The cut had been pretty bad, and Jade had ended calling each of us trying to get help. But none of us answered our phones. We were all so mad; we didn't bother to see if something was up. If Trina hadn't forgotten her purse…I don't know what would have happened. The worst part of it all, Jade didn't blame any of us. Anytime we tried to bring it up and apologize, all she would say was "Shit happens"

I don't know why she didn't blame us. I had hoped she secretly hated us for not even considering checking up on her after she had called half a dozen times within the span of one minute. But she never did. I over heard her talking to Beck after he tried to apologize, and through out the conversation, she said that she had simply accepted that everyone was mad, especially at her; and they didn't want to answer their phones.

I felt more then saw Jade shrug, and she spoke softly "Shit happens Tori"

I clenched my jaw before glaring at her. It was a little bit of a surprise to see her flinch back a little, but I didn't feel like commenting on it.

"Shit happens Jade? You could have died! All because I didn't set the damn wires properly and didn't answer my phone because of a childish argument!" I shouted.

Jade's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"If Trina hadn't gone back for her stupid purse…I don't..i mean, you could have bled out! Right there! And then you don't get mad about it?!"

Jade was silent for a full thirty seconds before she spoke.

"It was an accident Tori. You didn't try to kill me, or at least I hope you didn't. And we all had a massive fight with everyone yelling at each other. Not really a surprise that no one would answer their phones."

I glared at her. Jade just stared back. I didn't understand why she wouldn't get mad at me for what had happened. It didn't seem right. She had every reason to be furious with us.

Jade's moved her arm out of my hands and then put them around my waist.

"The past is past. Shit happens. Nothing we can do about it." She leaned her head against my neck and didn't say anything else. My hands curled up on her shirt as I struggled not to cry or feel sad. I could have gotten someone who might like more then as a friend killed. Neither of us moved from the standing in front of the bathroom sink.

"Who knew Miss Tori Vega had such a potty mouth?" Jade asked with some mirth in her voice.

"S-Shut up!"

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Review if you please. I'll try to get more updates out as often as I can, but college seems to be getting in the way. I apologize in advance for that. **

**i'm thinking of changing the rating to M. What do you all think? **

**-C.H. **


	6. Chapter 6

I held Tori close as she sobbed silently into my shirt. I wasn't surprised that this was her reaction. I had almost bled out onto the theatre floor right then and there, but Trina had gotten me to the hospital. While there getting stiches and a blood transfusion, I was beyond furious. I couldn't believe that they wouldn't answer their goddamn phones. Until it dawned on me that it really wasn't their fault. To many others it might look like it was their fault, but how could it be? Last time I had checked, they didn't have amazing powers that let them known when I was in trouble.

"Tori…I'm fine now. It's okay"

Tori didn't say anything, but she did stop sobbing so it was a small bonus. She still had my shirt clenched in her fists. I still had my arms wrapped around her waist, so I pulled her close. Well, closer.

The power kicked in right there, but I don't think Tori even noticed. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept holding her. What? I'm no good with emotional things. Magdalena turned the corner to enter the bathroom, and frantically waved her away. Thankfully she saw and stepped back.

I cleared my throat.

"Tori…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"I should have answered the phone," she mumbled into my chest.

"It would have been nice if you did, but Trina came back for her stupid purse. It's fine Tori. Water under the damn bridge"

Tori looked at me, and it seemed that she was finally letting it go. She nodded and put her head against my collarbone.

"So Tori" I said with a smirk.

Tori looked up again, slightly confused as she waited for me to speak.

"There are easier ways for you to cop a feel," I said with a laugh.

Tori went from looking depressed to absolutely scarlet in a heartbeat. She looks down, and her hands were no longer bunched up on the shirt, were now covering my boobs.

"Such as?" Tori asked with a clearly mischievous tone.

I blinked at that. Well, I certainly didn't expect little Miss Tori Vega to say something like that. I smirked.

"You could just ask"

Tori chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head was resting on my chest, and it felt nice. Then I remembered something.

"You better not motorboat me Tori."

"I wasn't going to!" she said shrilly.

"_I wasn't going to!_"

"Oh my god I don't sound like that!"

I smirked again. "Sure you don't Tori. Sure you don't"

Tori grumbled but didn't say anything else. A light knocking on the doorframe got our attention.

"Jade, if you could stop mocking Little Jay for a moment, I'll show you were you're sleeping" Magdalena said with a mirth filled voice.

As she walked away, I managed to separate Tori from me, but she stayed latched onto my arm. I certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

"Why does she call you little Jay?" I asked.

"She started calling me that back in elementary school when she heard me singing in my room. Said I reminded her of songbirds."

"And the little part?" I asked, noting how Tori completely ignored that part.

"Because I'm her youngest daughter" Tori lied.

I sighed. "You know, it's really sad that you can act really well but you can't lie for shit"

Tori burned with either resentment or embarrassment. Or both. I couldn't tell. Tori set off grumbling dragging me behind her to the upstairs floor.

Tori shouted off a question in Spanish, and a moment later Magdalena answered from Tori's room. Tori looked confused but she led the way to her room. In it, Magdalena was setting an extra set of towels and toothbrush on the chair at the desk.

"Uh..Mami? Wouldn't Jade be sleeping in the guest room?"

Magdalena answered "Friends share rooms when they sleep over. Unless that has changed recently and no one has told me. Why little jay? You don't want Jade in your room?"

"Yea Tori" I said "You don't like me or something?"

"What?! No! it's just that"

"It's just that you don't think I'm your friend so you don't want me in the same room as you" I said over riding her.

"That's not it Jade!" Tori said shrilly (again with the shrilly voice)

"_That's not it Jade!" _I glared at her. "so then what is it Vega? Well?"

"It's..i mean…It's difficult to explain" Tori gaped like a fish stuck on land. After a few seconds of spluttering words and sentences that stopped before they even started, I decided to have mercy on her. I looked at Magdalena and said

"I told you I can act"

Magdalena nodded. "I'm convinced. And I'm impressed at how fast you caught on"

I gave a little bow. "Would be a piss poor actor or director if I couldn't catch onto the little things" Magdalena nodded and chuckled. I looked back at Tori who looked like she just got slapped in the face by a fish. I smirked, and Tori's look of shock and surprise turned to a look of rage. I quickly headed it off.

"When we share the bed, you better not motorboat me in my sleep"

Tori's eyes bugged out and she went right back to spluttering.

"You-You you're never going to let that go are you?" Tori asked, annoyed.

"No."

Tori gave a huff of irritation and sat down in the corner. Magdalena and I laughed.

**Poor Tori. Hope you all enjoyed. See you all next time. **

**-C.H. **


	7. Chapter 7

I sat down the chair, horribly annoyed at my mother and Jade. The two of them had gained up and me right there. Both of them were still laughing. Every so often they would stop, look at my face and break up laughing again. I scowled some more. One of those annoying generic ring tones cut through their laughter. Mami straightened up and still chuckling and wiping tears out of her eyes, marched out of the room.

Jade finally managed to calm down. "You done Jade?" I asked irritably.

Jade nodded and looked at me. "Yea, you're cute when you're mad. You know that?"

I opened my mouth and snapped it shut again. No words were coming to me. I'm pretty sure that was the first time she had ever given me a complement. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"This is the part where you say thank you"

I nodded. "T-Thank you Jade"

"_T-tha_-What are you doing?!" Jade's attempt at mocking at had been interrupted when I jumped up and put my hands on her waist. I grinned evilly at her. Jade grabbed my arms, but before she could do anything; my fingers scrunched up and started moving up and down her sides.

Jade collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles as she tried to get away.

"No- Stop _haha_ Tori! That's _hahahah _no fair!" My own laugh was muffled by a pillow hitting my face. I shrieked in surprise at that and fell backwards. Jade, panting; was holding the pillow that she had hit me with.

"Who?" she demanded.

I stuck my tongue out her. "I'm not telling Jadeykins"

That had the desired effect. Jade's left eye twitched wildly. I smirked at that. My smirk vanished however; when my brain caught up to my mouth and I realized who I had just antagonized.

Aw crap.

Faster then I could even think, Jade had launched her self up off my bed and towards me. I scrambled to my feet in an attempt to get away, but that failed when a pillow hit me in the face and completely blocked my vision. By the time I got the pillow off of me, Jade was right there.

She grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. At the same time she jumped on me and sat on my stomach. She flexed her fingers and trailed them up my side. I squirmed, trying to get away, but she had me pinned.

"Now then…who told you that I am ticklish?"

I didn't like the menacing tone in her voice.

"Lucky guess?" I ventured.

Jade's eyes narrowed at that. I squirmed again, but Jade just squeezed her legs tighter.

"No. You're not going anywhere Tori"

"Jade!" I whined. Okay so it wasn't all that bad being pinned by Jade, but I was rightly concerned about what she would do. Before I could find out what she would do, Mami walked into my room.

"Jay, that was your father calling- oh my. It looks like I have interrupted something"

I looked at her, and then looked at Jade. I could only imagine what it looked like to my mother. My arms pinned above me, and Jade straddling me. And from the feel of it, my shirt was bunched up as well. Great.

Jade smiled. "Nope you're not interrupting anything. Just trying to get some info from little jay here."

"And you have to straddle my daughter to get that info?"

"She wouldn't stop moving"

"I'm right here!" I said interrupting the two of them.

"Yes I can see that Little Jay, and I doubt Jade has forgotten that you're underneath her"

To my surprise, Jade actually _blushed_ at that! As if she had just realized the position that we were in. Not that it meant she moved at all. No, she just stayed right where she was.

"Jay, your father called to let us know that we might lose power again. Storm is tearing the power plants apart. And now I think I will leave you two to…whatever it is you two are doing"

With that, Mami turned and left the room. "I'm interrogating her!" Jade called out.

"If that's what you kids call it these days!" Mami shot back instantly.

Jade chuckled. "Your mother..." She shook her head, clearly amused. I don't know why, but I spoke up and asked, "Where's your mom?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know, last I heard from her was six weeks ago when she went to Hawaii with her newest fuck toy. And before you ask about my dad, he's somewhere in America with my step-mom"

I was a little stunned at the apathy at which Jade said that. Before I could say anything, Jade started tickling me, and I twisted and squirmed as I tried to get away. But Jade is stronger then she looks and I was trapped. I bucked my hips and then rolled, but Jade stayed attached to me. Her legs still wrapped around me, we rolled around my room, laughing as we fought to see who would end up on top.

After several minutes of this, Jade detached her self from me, and fell back against the side of the bed laughing. I was laughing myself, and more then memorized by the sound of her voice and the look on her face when she was happy.

"Something on my face Tori?" Jade's question brought me back to reality.

I shook my head, "No. Well not at the moment, but I was just thinking that you're pretty"

Jade shook her head and chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know" she said dismissively

"You're beautiful," I said quietly.

Jade's mouth opened and shut a couple times. "I…I know that" she tried for the dismissive tone again, but failed miserably.

Jade looked at me, and then said, "Lets just watch a movie before we lose power again"

I nodded. We argued over the movies, with Jade shooting down everything that was family friendly; and I was refusing to watch the violent horror movies that she had in her back pack. (Why would she have them with her?)

Eventually we settled on the Dark Knight Rises. I liked the movie, and so did Jade. It also influenced my decision to agree to the Dark knight because Jade threatened to put ice down my pants if I didn't pick a good movie within the next minute. Putting the movie in the dvd player, we climbed on the bed and I leaned back into Jade's arms.

Hopefully the power will last. I didn't want to move out of Jade's arms for any reason.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update more often but once again, college is getting in my way. Bastards.**

**-C.H.**


	8. Chapter 8

My mind was in chaos over the fact that Tori was leaning against me. The dark knight rises played in the background, but I ignored it. My hands trailed up and down Tori's thighs, but I wasn't really aware that I was doing it. When my hands ventured into the inner part of her thighs, Tori scooted back against me, pushing me against the wall.

Thinking I had done something wrong, I moved my hands away, only for Tori to grab them and put them right back where I had them. I suppressed any surprise, but I wasn't really going to complain about it. The question was.. What do I do now? Do I make the move? How do I move? How far could I go? The only thing I could come up with was figuring this out through trial and error. And that method just seemed like it would cause more problems then it would it solve. But it was all that I had.

"Hey Tori" I said making my decision.

"Yea Jade?" Tori asked, completely enraptured by the movie.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and applied pressure with my thighs.

"Who told you I was ticklish?"

Tori's eyes grew wide. "It was a lucky guess Jade" she lied. Unconvincingly. Again.

I sighed. "Tori, we both know you can't lie for shit so please don't insult me by trying to lie."

Tori pouted at that, but she didn't say anything else. I sighed again and then grinned at her. Tori paled at that, and she tried to get away. I let her go, and just before she could get off the bed, I pounced on her and pined her to the bed.

"You seem to enjoy being pinned little Jay"

"Only if it's by you Jadeykins"

I twitched at being called Jadeykins. I absolutely hated being called that. Wait…what did she just say?

"My my could it be Little Jay has a dirty mind?" I asked, fighting back laughter.

Tori blushed, but she also seemed to be fighting back the need to laugh. "But back to my original question." I said, my eyes and face hardening.

Tori stayed defiantly silent. Her face set in hard lines, and she mock glared at me.

"Tori…if you don't talk…I can't be held accountable for what's going to happen to you"

That got Tori to pale again. And she seemed to reconsidering her defiant stance. Then she got that look in her eye, the one where she was planning something. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wont be able to distract from this, so don't even"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, namely due to the fact that Tori's lips were now on mine. My mind blanked out. Tori fell back against the bed. I stared off.

"Distracted Jade?" Tori asked with a mischievous tone.

I blinked, returning to earth. I gave a slight shrug. "Only a little. Maybe you should try harder"

Tori blinked and then smiled. "Challenge accepted Jadey"

I kissed her, cutting off that accursed nickname. It was a quick peck like the one she gave me. I deliberately deepened it. I dropped my arms and collapsed on top of her. After what seemed like forever, we broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. My nose rubbed against hers, and stayed there above her.

"So…" I said trailing off.

"So..ummm…" Tori didn't seem to know what to say either.

"That was…nice?" I said. Tori looked at me, and I quickly amended it. "It was really nice. I enjoyed it Tori. I'm just surprised. That's all"

"It was impulsive" Tori said.

"Wow really? I never would have figured that one out Tori"

Tori looked annoyed. The silence stretched for a bit, the only sounds being from the movie and the storm raging outside. I snuggled into Tori and sighed happily.

"Good thing this storm came" I whispered.

"Good thing I made you come inside, because you would have tried to drive through this" Tori said cheekily. I glared at her, and she remained impish. I huffed and tried to get up, but Tori grabbed a hold of me and refused to let go. I made a couple feeble attempts and then gave up. I started trailing my hands her sides and pushing her shirt up. Tori obliged me by lifting herself up enough so that her shirt could be moved up until it stopped at her breasts.

Tori started pulling my shirt up, and I didn't do anything to stop her. Thunder boomed outside and Tori flinched, pretty much stopping all movement. Tori took her hands off of my shirt and rested them on my waist. I kissed her a couple more times, but I could sense something was wrong. Her heart wasn't really into the kiss as it was before.

"Something wrong Tori?" I asked quietly.

Tori looked sad, but she hesitated to speak.

"This escalated pretty quickly didn't it Jade?"

I chuckled, thinking of the meme, but I nodded.

Tori sighed and then said "I like being with you. I really do. But I don't want this to be just some fling. And if it's just going to be a fling, then I can't and wont go any further."

I sighed. I thought back to what Magdalena had done. Somehow getting me to admit that I had a crush on Tori. That I cared about her. And not in the I want to get in her pants (which I do) way, but in the actually like and want to see happy way.

I lowered my head to hers, till my lips just brushed against hers.

"This will never be just a fling Tori"

Our lips met.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. **

**-C.H.**


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe it. I was making out with _Jade West!_ It seemed like a dream. A fantastic wonderful amazing dream. I moaned as Jade's hands roamed all over my body. I never in my life thought that I would be making sounds like this. Especially since the cause of these sounds would be the girl who more or less had tried to make my life hell at HA.

We broke the kiss, for no other reason other then the fact that neither of us had any oxygen left to breath. Jade had a natural smile on her face, and I couldn't help but return it.

Jade rolled off of me, and as she rolled; she grabbed me and yanked me up so that landed on her shoulder. I nuzzled into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. Jade looked at the tv.

"Looks like we missed a good part of the movie"

I laughed. "I'm not complaining"

Jade smirked and said, "Better not. Besides, the amount of noise you were making, it sure didn't sound like any complaints"

I blushed at that. How she could be so candid about sex was beyond me. Jade grinned.

"You enjoy making me blush don't you?" I asked sulkily.

"Yes."

I harrumphed and didn't say anything else. Jade laughed, but returned to the movie. My hand trailed up her ribs. Jade's face twitched, but she had no other reaction. I grinned. I moved to her neck and nibbled on it. Jade gave a small moan, and shifted closer to me. I climbed up on top of her, and smiled. Jade returned it with a lustful smile.

My hand came up and trailed over her face, my fingers stopping on her lips. Thunder cracked and I flinched. Jade looked concerned, and she reached up and took my hands in hers.

"I…I don't want tonight to end" I said softly.

Jade reached up and brushed my hair back. "Tonight will end, but I will be here tomorrow, and the day after that and so on."

I looked her in the eyes. "Promise?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Why should I promise anything? No one has ever kept their promise with me" Her voice was thick with contempt.

It was obvious I had just tapped danced on a sore subject. I didn't care though. I wanted to hear it. Hear her promise to be by my side, no matter what. I wanted her to learn that I wasn't Beck, or anyone else that would have broken their promises with her.

I leaned back, so that I was sitting on her stomach. She still held my hands. I was silent for a bit. In the background, rain thundered against the windows and the side of the house. Jade stared at me, waiting for me to speak. Her eyes seemed to bore into me. It was worse then when she was mad, because it seemed like she was judging me.

"I don't break my promises Jade. You know that"

Jade nodded. She knew first hand that I tried my best to keep my promises. I didn't always succeed, but I tried, and I kept far more promises then I ever unintentionally broke.

"I…I think this is going to last a long time. I don't know why I think this. I just do. And I'm not Beck, your mom or you dad. I'm Tori. And"

My words were cut off by Jade kissing me. She fell back against the bed. I blanked out for a couple seconds, before clearing my head and returning to earth.

Jade stared at me for a few seconds, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're not those people. I know that. Promises…I don't trust it when people make promises because they don't keep their promise. You've been the only exception. In my entire life." Jade sighed heavily. "One day, I'll be able to make a promise with you. One day. Just…Just not today"

I couldn't help but smile. Jade looked confused, no doubt she was probably expecting me to be sad about it, but I wasn't.

"Thank you Jade." I leaned down and rested my forehead against her head. She slowly smiled, but it didn't get as big as mine.

I couldn't tell her just yet, namely because I didn't know how; but the fact that she was willing to go against everything that she knew just for me meant more then I could even begin to think about. It didn't matter that it would take some time. I was happy to wait, for as long as needed.

"Tori just one thing"

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I prefer to be on top." With that she flipped me over and pinned me to the bed. I went down with a small shriek that was quickly changed into a laugh. Jade ran her fingers over my face, and I did the same.

I knew for a fact that our lives would never be the same. It was a fantastic feeling, knowing that Jade would be there when I woke up, and that she would be right next to me while I slept.

Jade lowered her head and kissed me. I returned it in spades.

[#]

I leaned against the wall outside of Tori's room. I smiled. I was a bit surprised that the one and only Jade West that Tori hadn't stop talking about was her, but it didn't matter. I never thought that I, Magdalena "Holly" Vega would be playing matchmaker with my children. Let alone the immensely sociable Tori.

When Tori gave a loud moan, I immediately started walking down the stairs. I didn't want to hear whatever Tori and Jade were doing. I didn't particularly like the idea of Tori having sex this early in her life, but it was with Jade, and it wasn't just some random fling with some nameless person that didn't care about her.

My cell beeped and I opened it up to see a text from Trina.

**Still at Robbie's place. Hes such a gentleman!**

I sighed. I loved Trina, and I really did. But sometimes she made me have to work at it.

**You broke his wallet again didn't you?  
**

**Kinda. **

**When the storm is over, get home immediately. You're grounded. **

I snapped my phone shut, and almost immediately it started beeping repeatedly. I glanced at it, and just as I thought, it was Trina complaining about being grounded. I was still furious over her not telling me where she would be going, and on top of that ditching her sister at their school with now way to get home.

I reached into my purse and grabbed a photo. It was a photo of Tori when she was younger holding a bra. Thanks to Trina, she had been worrying about growing a chest. When Trina announced that she would always be little, especially in the chest area, I told her that she would always be my special Little Jay. The name had stuck. I smiled at the memory, the sight of Tori's smile threatening to split her face in half.

I put the picture back and thought about this entire night. Just as I had thought, getting those two together mainly revolved around getting Jade to admit that she had a crush on Tori. Once that was out of the way, everything else just fell into place, since it meant that Jade would be more at ease with Tori. It would have taken longer for me to figure it out if I hadn't walked in on the two of them hugging.

Jade's fake smile after the two of them being separated merely confirmed my suspicions. I never got to tell her that I wanted the two of them together because it made them both happy. Nothing made me happier then seeing Tori happy, and now, seeing Jade happy with my Little Jay also made me happy.

I looked outside at the storm lashing the house. The lights flickered a couple times and then went out. I sighed and grabbed a flashlight, and after a second though, I grabbed my ereader. Thankful for the backlight.

No matter how much I read, my mind kept flickering back to that fate full day, where a storm suddenly sprung itself upon California.

_Heavy rain poured endlessly on the road, my vision completely impaired. I spun out of control and crashed my car. I regained consciousness in the arms of a man, his nametag with Vega written on it_.

I laughed. Thanks to that storm, I met the man who would later become my husband. And now, all these years later, it seemed that another storm had brought Tori and Jade together.

Truly, these were some life changing storms.

**Well, that's it for this story. Second one posted and first finished. Hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to posting more stories for you all. **

**-C.H.**


End file.
